Love poems
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: suck at summaries so just go in side. Parings:TyKai MaRei KeTala, and OzumaxZeo
1. Stranger TyKai

Hey all! It's a TyKai again! Hehehe another TyKai from me^^ aren't you all happy? Anywho I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Two-shot! {1/2} well, Kai writes a poem about the one he loves but he thinks there just strangers...are they?  
  
Parings: TyKai.  
  
Love Poems  
  
***********************chapter1: Strangers*********************************  
  
A Crimson eyed teen walked in to his hotel room with a heavy sigh. Kai had been up all day listening to Tyson's constant talking. Max's never ending giggles. Kenny's none stop typing. Dizzy's not so funny remarks and Rei's hopeful flirting with the blonde. Kai shook his head a slight smile on his lips as his thoughts wandered back to Tyson. He knew a perfect way to shut him up. Kai's face went red at the thought. He shook his head once more and walked over to his desk. On his desk sat a note book. Kai sat down and started to write on a poem he had been working on for just a bit.  
  
Strangers, that's what we are. Just strangers living on the same planet On the same team, breathing the same air.  
  
I look at you and my walls melt, I melt Your smiles, your laughter They all send shivers down my spine  
  
I long to have you know me  
I long to have you in my arms  
But...we're just strangers  
  
You walk by me as if I'm just another person  
I glance at me once before turning away  
A smile gracing you lips  
Do you know I was even there?  
Do you know I was watching you?  
Do you know I love you?  
  
Truth is I can't stop thinking of you  
You are everything that I'm not  
You showed me friendship  
You showed me love  
  
But all I ever did was push you away  
How can you still want to be around me?  
How can you even think of me as a friend?  
To you I'm just a stranger  
To me you are an angel  
  
I might be cold  
I might be cruel  
But I'm a romantic at heart  
  
You don't know this but I wished you did  
You don't know that I'm a hopeless romantic  
You don't know that I love you  
  
I'm just a stranger  
Just a stranger, that loves you.  
  
Kai looked up from his desk as a knock was heard at his door. The duel- haired boy put down his pen and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he nearly fainted at what he saw. Tyson was standing in the door way with only a towel around his waist. Kai felt a massive nose bleed coming...right about...now. He pinched the rim of his nose. Tyson looked up curiously at Kai.  
  
"Erm...Kai you okay?" Tyson asked as he leaned up to get a better look, his long wet bangs framing his face. Kai staggered back a bit.  
  
"Hai, Hai," Kai said a he step aside to let in the nearly naked Tyson "What do you want anyway Tyson?" Kai watched as Tyson step inside looking around curiously.  
  
"Well actually all of my clothes are dirty and Max and Rei are to...um...busy to lend me some so I was wondering..." Tyson trailed off blushing as his grip on his towel tightened. They stood in silence for a bit before Kai shook his head.  
  
"I'll be right back with some." Tyson nodded his head. The older teen left to his closet. Rummaging around he found a pair of black tight jeans and a tight dark blue sweater he had outgrown years ago, but would fit Tyson perfectly. Turning around he walked over to Tyson and handed him the clothes.  
  
"Thanks Kai." With that Tyson went to the bathroom to change. Kai fell on to his bed with a great sigh. He wiped his nose a few time before the blood would stop.  
  
"Hey! Kai! I never new you had clothes like this!" Tyson called from the bathroom. An image of Tyson changing flashed threw his head. The nose bleed returned. Kai sat up holding the rim of his nose again. Tyson came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Kai are you okay? Oi, come here." Tyson said as he noticed Kai's bleeding increase as he looked at him. Grabbing Kai's hand he brought him in to the bath room. Turning on the tap Tyson splashed some cool water on Kai's face. After a while Kai's bleeding stopped.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Tyson asked as he sat Kai down on to his bed. Kai looked up and a faint blush crossed his face as he took in the storm angels look. The black tight jeans hugged close to his hip, as if it was his second skin. The dark navy blue shirt was skin tight and accented Tyson's already storm blue eyes. What really drove Kai on the edge were the long dark blue locks that were out of its confinement and framed Tyson's face. He couldn't take it; Tyson was just...so...cute. Kai's eyes traveled from Tyson's shining blue eyes to his soft pink lips. From there it traveled from Tyson's chest to his groin. A very faint, but visible, blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked away. His breath became ragged and his heart beat quickened. It was now or never, Kai thought as Tyson stepped closer.  
  
"Erm...Kai?" Tyson asked as he sat down next to Kai when out of no where he was pushed on to his back. When his vision was back to normal he found Kai on top of him, growling seductively. Their eyes locked. Storm blue met fiery red. One filled with love and lust the others filled with curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Kai-" Tyson started but was cut off.  
  
"Do you know how hot you look like right now?" Not bothering to hear Tyson's answer Kai swooped down and captured the younger teen in a heated kiss, not missing the startled look the male beneath him had plastered on his face. Kai was more then happy that Tyson didn't push him away, but what made him over the top ecstatic was that Tyson gave him excess to his sweet wet chambers. Moaning as he tasted Tyson's essence, Kai pressed his body closer. Breaking away for some air Kai nuzzled Tyson's ear. The shorter teen was panting for air as he wrapped his arms around Kai's middle.  
  
"So...what was that all about?" Tyson asked teasingly. Kai looked down at Tyson and smiled.  
  
"I just didn't want to be strangers anymore." Kai said softly as he kissed him again. All thoughts from their minds disappeared as they melted in to the kiss. Before long hands began to wonder and moans were heard.  
  
Leaving the now bruised lips, Kai made his way down to Tyson's soft creamy neck. Tyson moaned out as Kai sucked on the small area below his adams apple, marking him.  
  
"K-kai..." Tyson whimpered as Kai gave him a long lick from bass to chin.  
  
"You like?" Kai asked in a husky voice nipping at the sensitive skin below his soon to be Koi's ear.  
  
"Uh- hu" Tyson moaned out, grinding against Kai. Hissing Kai entwined his hands in to Tyson's wet mane and grinded down harder.  
  
(Oh so you all know they're fully on the bed)  
  
Tyson's gasped and bucked his hips up.  
  
"Eagar aren't we?" Kai said as he got off of him. Tyson growled in frustration.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tyson whined as the pulled the older boy back down in to a passionate kiss. Chuckling, he kissed back. Pressing down on the body below him, he moaned.  
  
"Tyson..." They both began to pant. Two articles of clothes flew in to the air when...  
  
"TYSON! KAI! WHAT THE HELL GET OFF EACH OTHER!!" Kenny screamed as he ran out of the room. Tyson and Kai looked to the door and found Tala, Rei, Max, and Kenny standing at the door with the mouths hung open. Tyson glared at them all.  
  
"Nani?" Tyson asked as his glare deepened. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at them.  
  
"Uh...well-" Max was cut off by a scream.  
  
"KAI GET OFF OF TYSON!" Kenny screamed out. Kai got off, reluctantly.  
  
So after everything they left the room. Happily Tyson and Kai joined them in the living room. Kai's arm hung loosely around Tyson's waist.  
  
"Um Kai-kun...can I ask you a question?" Tyson said nervously as he snuggled closer in to Kai's embrace, which was a bit hard since he was sitting on his lap. Kai smiled at his young love.  
  
"What is it babe?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"Well...." Tyson looked away and blushed "the thing is...I was wondering what you meant by, stranger?" Kai looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Here let me show you." Kai said as he brought him to his room. HE gave Tyson the poem and sat in the middle of the bed. His back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him with Tyson in his arms. He watched as the younger male read it, tears began to pour down his face.  
  
"Kai..." Tyson whispered putting down the note book and kissed the older boy. Pulling back and traveled down to suck on Kai's tender flesh where he felt his puls. Kai moaned out. Tyson pulled way and looked at his fresh work. Looking down, Kai couldn't help but be glad that Tyson didn't laugh.  
  
"Kai never new you could write so...romantic." Tyson said as he snuggled down.  
  
"You think that was romantic?" Kai asked as he kissed Tyson's head, who nodded.  
  
"And don't worry Kai, we never were or ever will be strangers." Tyson said as he yawned.  
  
"I know." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Kai...I love you." Tyson said as he slowly began to fall asleep. Kai's heart soured and his face went an interesting hue of red.  
  
"I love you too." And the two fell asleep in each other arms. Strangers no more.  
  
**********************************End Chapter1**************************  
  
Nancy: okay so all what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? R&R  
  
Nanako: Yep Yep! Hopefully we won't get flames! BYE!! BYE!!!...for now ^^  
  
-Fallen Tenshi 


	2. Letter KeTala

**Sorry for the delay**

****

**I do not own.**

**Love Pomes 2**

**Letter.**

I didn't know why I was here. I still don't understand why I even bothered to come to a party. After everything i did to you and your friends, Kai still asked for me to come. I'll never understand it, but I went anyways. Even after I said no. When I had went I didn't think anything this big would happen. I'm sure you remember what Happen...What I did to you.

I was sitting on the ledge of one of Tyson's windows looking out side, away from you. It was such a beautiful night. The snow was falling but it was still warm. The ground was covered in a sheet of pure white snow. It was my night. I was at peace, the melody of the snow blocked every ones voice...but yours. You had called to me and I frowned down at you.

"You shouldn't frown." was all you said before laughing. Laughing at me. Of all things to do I blushed.

"Besides...you look cuter when you don't." your voice was just a whisper but I heard every word. I frowned at you and looked away.

"Get away from me." I saw you wince and something inside of me wept. For an instance I saw you eyes. Clear and vibrant Violet eyes...and they were filled with tears. I saw the pain. The pain I caused you. I...I felt it too. You ran from me then. My eyes still wide and my jaws slacked. Hush whispers echoed around the room before Kai had came up to me

"Kenny and you are both my friends Tala...He needs you to be happy...just like you need him to be happy. Go after him." I still don't know why, but I did what he had said. I went after you. When I found you I wanted to cry.

You stood on the balcony with you back to me. The snow falling around you. The moon's light gracing you. You were an angel. An Angel that I had hurt.

"Kenny." I savored the moment of having your name passed my lips. You spun around and I could see the tears that were sliding down your face. The silence was killing me. I looked away. You said the one thing that I had never heard. You told me you loved me. No one has ever said that to me before. I cracked then. My own tears ran down my face. I feel to my knees and cried in to your chest. I thought for sure you would have laughed at me then. But you didn't. Instead you took a chance and kissed me. Hard and fast.

I think I lost it then. I tasted your sweet essence and I went over the edge to insanity.

Do you remember that night? I claimed you with the snow falling around us. I felt your sweet skin and your delicate lips upon mine. It was bliss. I had seen ever thing of you. I had heard every pant that came out of your mouth. The sensation of hearing my name screamed by you again and again............was heaven.

Maybe I didn't have any right to have touched you that way. But I needed too. Kenny...I know I won't be there when you wake up in your bed. I...I don't know if I'm even worth a glance from you. Please forgive me.

**_Ì had lost my self that night. _**

**_ I took every barrier around me down. _**

**_ I fell and all that was left was you._**

**_ My angel, my salvation. You called to me and I came. _**

**_ Your wings spread and I flew_**

**_ You took me higher then I'll ever be_**

**_ You took my heart and I let you_**

**_ I trusted you to hold me_**

**_ I gave you everything of me._**

**_ But this time I know_**

**_ I wasn't meant for such a think like you._**

**_ Though no matter what I say_**

**_ or what I do_**

**_ I'll always love you_**.

-Tala

Tears fell from the brunette's eyes as he lowered the letter.

"Tala." his lovers' names passed his swollen lips. He felt broken in side.

"Tala..tala..." The name now said over and over again as the young teen cried. The letter lay forgotten as the brunettes' world came crashing down around him.

A loud knock startled him but he stayed where he was.

"KENNY!!" Kai voice echoed around him but the smaller teen cried louder. Kenny curled up in to a ball.

at the airport

Tala stood in the waiting room silently. His teammates all giving him side glances but knew better then to bug him. Except for Bryan that is. The lavender haired boy came over and sat next to Tala.

".....................you should go beck." Tala looked up at Bryan but his friend didn't looked back, but continued talking. "I can see it, we can all see it Tala. Your dieing inside. He's calling for you and you refused to answer it." Something inside Tala snapped.

"How would you know! You know nothing about me Bryan!..................nothing." Tala finished off as he clinched his fist. Bryan didn't seem fazed at all.

"I know that every time you see him you smile. I know that every time you think about his your eyes soften. I know that ever time he talks to you, you blush. I know that He's the only one that made it in to your heart." Bryan finished off, finally turning around to meet his friends. "I know for a fact that you love him and that your afraid. Afraid that if you gave him your heart that he'll rip it." Tala sat there eyes wide.

"................Bryan...." The lavender haired boy shook his head.

"No Tala, Your not backing out. I if I have to rip off your hair and slice off your limbs to show just how much you care about that kid then I will." Bryan said with a smirk. Tala sweatdropped before looking down.

"I...I don't know...."

"TALA!!" Everyone turned around. Kenny stood there, his hair a mess. Tala stood there unsure of what to do or say.

"Ken-" Tala didn't have time to finish as Kenny tackled him.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!!" Kenny screamed. Tala started up at Kenny, his face emotionless.

"Kenny..."

"No Tala. I gave you everything of me. I never felt anything like this about some one before. I don't want to lose you. Even if you leave now I'll follow you Tala. I won't let you leave my life like this. I...I love you." The shorter ten breathed in as Tala wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." Tala said as he held on to Kenny.

"I love you Kenny...I'll never leave you."

**End Chapter**

** That's all for now bye bye loves!! I hope you liked it!! **

**-Dark**


End file.
